


【博布♀】   训猫

by goldroseloveyou



Category: gb - Fandom, 博布 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldroseloveyou/pseuds/goldroseloveyou
Summary: 总攻文学、女博、gb、dirty talk、有轻微博all、放置play、洁癖慎入。写肉不过脑子，一遍过，boki就完事了，吉良吉影懂我。不舒服退出别委屈了自己，别骂我。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	【博布♀】   训猫

他又搞砸了。布洛卡垂着头想。  
大猫坐在工作间的矮凳上，手中拿着锤子，他整个上午都心不在焉的，就在刚才差点用它砸伤了手。  
博士已经一周没有找过他了。  
从将他连哄带骗的弄上床开始，一开始布洛卡每个晚上都会在博士的房间过夜。他还记得第一个夜晚，当时布洛卡刚登岛，他对大型组织一向没有好感，冷着一张脸不给博士一点好颜色。  
而博士偏偏不吃这一套。那个对谁都能笑脸相迎，又到哪里都能收获笑容和喜爱的女人以不逊于她给予其他干员的热情接待了他，甚至有过之而无不及。布洛卡一天之内连升两级，并莫名其妙的变成了博士的助理。  
那天同属菲林的雪豹躁动的不停拍打着尾巴，力度之大让布洛卡觉得银灰其实想要向他挥动的是那根手杖。但博士不知道对银灰许诺了什么，她像童话中的巫女给爱慕者灌下金色的爱之灵药，然后用一个吻就使之倾倒。总之雪境之主的怒气平息了，他默许了博士的任性。  
后面的事情就顺理成章。总有人要帮作为o的菲林纾解欲望，而博士无疑是值得信赖的不二人选。虽然在茶水中投下猫薄荷药粉诱导发情的犯人没有查清楚，但他们已经是一对让很多人羡慕的爱侣了，良缘的起因也就无人追究。  
布洛卡不得不承认，博士是一个很好的伴侣。虽然她有不止一位omega，但向来温柔体贴，从不厚此薄彼。她会贴心的为发情期的垂耳兔准备好自己的衣物堆，帮助他度过脆弱的假孕期，也给黎博利将军以对父亲一般的尊重，在做大多数决定之前都征求他的意见。而在床笫之间，她也总是做的恰到好处。不谙世事的高洁天使会虔诚的吻着她的颈部断断续续的呻吟，刀口饮血的恶魔也会自愿抬腰迎合她的撞击。对刚刚接触情事的自己，她也温柔体贴，不会强迫自己做不愿意的事。  
所有人都为她着魔，布洛卡理应如此。但感情迟钝的菲林尚不适应作为一个o的角色，不知如何向自己的alpha示好，相比撒娇他更擅长做出凶狠的表情讨债。布洛卡犹犹豫豫，还是以习惯的恶语对待博士。在恋人白日的关爱和夜晚的灌溉中，布洛卡觉得自己拧巴的像一条从冰水中取出又放进滚水里煮的毛巾，浑身都是湿漉漉的不自在，而时间从其中一点一滴的往下渗。他仍没有适应。  
而渐渐的，博士对他的态度发生了变化。一开始是称呼变了，从猫咪宝贝变成了大猫咪又变回布洛卡。后来博士不再在每个结束工作的夜晚轻吻他，像阿尔忒弥斯般在月光下牵起他的手，引他前往自己的房间。再之后博士突然说后勤部想请布洛卡前去帮忙：“助理一时空缺也没什么，护卫的话还有赛诺蜜在身边。”说这话的时候她还是像往常一样轻轻柔柔的笑，而海蓝色的瞳中仿佛北冰洋的寒流过境，布洛卡没放过每一个细节，却从中找不到一点暖意。  
从那之后博士就没有来找过他。一天、两天、三天…而今已经整整一个星期了。  
今天早晨布洛卡准备前往工作间时，在走廊里遇到了从博士房间出来的银灰。银色的雪豹高傲的睨着他，带着被充分灌溉后的慵绻。布洛卡的心脏兀的紧了一下，他仿佛看到银灰重回助理之位，将信息素覆在博士办公室的每一个角落，要彻彻底底的抹去他留下的气息，获得片刻独占alpha的机会。  
“都和你说了，哪有你这样对自家a这么凶的o啊。”看着耳朵都聋拉着贴在脑袋上的大猫，奥斯塔叹了口气。  
而几分钟后大猫就收到了博士的消息，有些工作一个人不方便，想请他过去帮忙。布洛卡的耳朵兴奋的立起来，大猫眼睛都亮了。  
他很快赶到博士的办公室，打开门就看到博士笑盈盈的在门口等他。她的眼睛蓝的温润，澄澈的像她身后落地窗外如洗的天色。“你来啦。”她抬起手来举到布洛卡的头顶，揉了揉他柔软蓬松的黑发。  
而布洛卡突然有些紧张了，他下意识的“啧”了一声，那句说习惯了的“你很烦”脱口而出。说到一半意识到自己的失言，在结尾处气势直直的低了下去，留下咬字不清的微弱尾音。他惶恐的低头在博士的脸上搜寻，女人沉默的注视着他，眼中风浪皆静，却于更深处酝酿一场暴雨。

===============================

“我回来啦。”撸猫之后心情很好，博士敲了敲自己办公室的门，如预料中的没有回音。  
她勾起嘴角，自己将门推开，o温润的木香味信息素很浓，映入眼帘的是一幅淫靡的春景。布洛卡浑身赤裸的“坐”在沙发上，身上挂着自己射出的白浊。眼睛被密不透光的黑布缠了几层，耳朵上戴了隔音耳塞，使他处在无声的世界里，口中被塞进了一团布，防止他在高潮中颤抖着咬到舌头。他隆起的胸部上汗水洇洇，在午后的阳光下泛着淫秽的光泽。两个乳尖处各贴了一颗跳蛋，不停的发出振动的嗡嗡声，刺激的他充血的乳头硬的深红。  
布洛卡双臂向上举起并在身后，手腕处被厚厚的绷带绑住，结实的双腿蜷曲着被绑上了，被人呈M字分开，露出淫荡的性器。尺寸可观的阴茎已经射不出什么了，龟头处还渗出一小股精液，软趴趴的朝一侧歪着。阴茎下方是属于omega的女性阴道，此时被一根巨大的假阳具填满了，洞口的嫩肉完全被撑开没有一丝褶皱，还泛着被操熟后的嫣红。即使这样也堵不住omega那色情的淫水，仿佛止不住般一股股从缝隙处往外渗，经过三个小时的放置，沙发那一处的布料已经湿透了。  
而他所处的位置正对办公室的门，任何人只要推开房门都能看到布洛卡淫荡的样子。  
“有变成好孩子吗？”博士开心的笑，笑的眉眼都弯弯的。她单膝跪在布洛卡身侧的沙发上，撑着沙发背一手拨开布洛卡被汗水浸湿的刘海，温柔的去吻他的额头。布洛卡猛的颤抖了一下，随后渐渐的平静下来，穴口处的水又吐出了一大股，他发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，被湮没在堵住口腔的布料里。  
“说什么？”博士以无辜的神情注视着布洛卡，仿佛造成他这种状态的人不是自己，“啊啊，抱歉忘了你听不到。”她取出堵住布洛卡耳朵的耳塞，趴在他耳边像恶魔一样低语：“我不在的时候有没有其他干员来呀。”她含住布洛卡的耳垂，沿着耳骨的轮廓一点一点的用温热的舌苔描摹，大猫颤抖的更厉害了，发出不可名状的呜咽声。  
“他们是不是看到布洛卡这副样子了呀。”博士一边说着，一边将手伸到布洛卡的脑后，解开禁锢他口腔的绷带，“都看到布洛卡像荡妇一样在博士的办公室里，像精盆一样等着博士回来用呢。”绷带解开，大猫的声音失去抑制的爆发出来，他像溺水的人般仰着头大口的喘息，断断续续的露出呻吟。  
“别人一定会说，布洛卡是靠挨操才被博士提拔的。“博士爱抚着布洛卡的头发，顺着耳根磨刷菲林耳朵内侧的绒毛，那是菲林最敏感的部位之一，刺激的大猫带着哭腔开口：“博士……”  
博士没有理会他的恳求，自顾自的放开了布洛卡。失去依靠的大猫猛的“呜…”了一声，上半身焦急的想要前倾去追寻自己的a，却因双臂被桎梏而动弹不得。博士为了安抚他，一手褪下裙下的内裤，用另一只手捧住他的脸。布洛卡将脸颊紧紧的偎在博士温暖的手心里，像真正的猫蹭着主人那样拱着，喉咙里不停的发出讨好的呼噜声。  
博士俯下身，缓缓的从布洛卡的穴中抽出巨大的假阳，即使周围一圈软肉都有些红肿了，失去了填充的阴道依然空虚的收缩，叫嚣着渴求被自己的a填满。“说不定有人拍下了布洛卡的色情照呢？”即使他被蒙住的双眼看不见自己，博士还是抬头对自己的o微笑。  
布洛卡的大脑要被长时间得不到舒缓的情欲烧透了，而恐惧却让他回复了一丝的清明。“虽说岛上的大家应该不会那么做，但万一看到的是内鬼呢？”博士满意的看到布洛卡讨好的颤抖着双腿，用大腿盘在她的腰侧，扭动着腰向她求欢。“说不定现在暗网已经开始流传布洛卡的照片了噢。”她将两根手指插入一片汪洋的穴口，omega的生殖器适应性良好，又经过一下午的插入放置，手指轻轻松松的被肉壁乖顺的裹住。“那样全泰拉的人都知道布洛卡是婊子啦，大家都想操你呢。”  
“想要博士……”听到了意料之外的回答，博士以为自己听错了，怀疑的眨了眨眼睛。“只想要博士…只想被博士…操…”淫词浪语还说不熟练，大猫磕磕巴巴的小声抽泣。他的脸颊通红，努力的挺起结实有弹性的胸部往博士身上靠，扭着上半身用乳尖去蹭女人的身上的衣料。看到这种景象没有哪个a能忍得住，博士挺腰操了进去。

================================

结束之后，博士扶着布洛卡去办公室旁边的卧室，在她的浴室内帮布洛卡清理干净生殖腔内的精液。躺在床上的时候，布洛卡已经筋疲力尽，很快就睡着了。通讯器的屏幕发出亮光，她打开屏幕，看到慕斯传来的消息：“博士…我稍微找了一点教育猫猫的资料…希望可以帮到博士！“随后是两三个网址，还有女孩子常用的可爱猫咪表情。  
她笑了笑，歪着头去看身边的伴侣。布洛卡一只胳膊搂着她的腰，安静的睡颜让她想起乖巧的幼猫。她吻了吻他的额头。  
“已经教育好了哦。“


End file.
